starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Mistress
The Pearl's Mistress is the overseer of Valore's most famous brothel and opium den. They fulfill the day to day managerial duties of running the two businesses and answer to the owner, Emin Lilith. Overview The Mistress is a specific rank for the person in charge of the notable establishment of the Pearl. It is a gender neutral title and would be bestowed on a holder of any gender. They are in charge of the courtesans that choose to work within the protection of the establishment and the opium den. In general, they're likely to have fostered several friendships across the classes of Aodh from people looking for privileges at the business. Often a former worker of the Pearl, the Mistress is chosen by the Pearl's owner, Lady Lilith. An advocate for their employees' rights, the Mistress also has a blacklist of patrons that, for one reason or another, either cannot visit the establishment or cannot bother a certain courtesan. This list is not made lightly and employees are also expected to do their part for profit. Sex is not an easy job and it's a rare night indeed that the person the Mistress calls you to service will be your exact cup of tea. The Pearl Newly relocated in the Artisan District, the Pearl has been rebuilt since its draconian tragedy and welcomes back patrons and workers alike. The Brothel Staffed with courtesans to fill nearly every flavor of need for even the most Aodhian extravagance, the Pearl offers a safe place to work out sexual desires. As Valore holds no stigma against casual encounters and places no special weight on sex as an activity, visiting the Pearl's brothel is simply a night out. Several themed rooms are available for reservation and you can ask for courtesans by name or general description. Every possible attempt will be made to fill your desires. The Opium Den Often joked privately to be financed entirely by Lilith's own habit, the Den is a famous spot to meet the infamous owner. Painstakingly ventilated to avoid giving the Brothel's guests a free sample, it is a self contained smoky oasis. Opium may be the most common drug obtained here but the Den is lenient toward indulgence in other vices if an entertainment fee is paid. Rank Levels * At 25 AP | Every management position requires a horse to think on their hooves and find creative solutions to problems. You may gain your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only). * At 50 AP | Lilith has taken you on a shopping spree, insisting that its her obligation- nay, duty- to ensure the Mistress is always up to date with the trends. Receive a circlet and collar for free. * At 75 AP | A sharp mind is imperative to your position. Receive +15 SP points to wisdom or cunning. * At 100 AP | Your companion should be just the right amount of fucking extra. Receive an Aodhian Level 2 Familiar (except rare). Category:Ranks Category:Aodh